Manipulation
by SNevaeh
Summary: post DBZ, Gohan/Goten. The situation between the brothers has grown tense, with Gohan having trouble understanding Goten s life decisions. Goten s additional feelings make things only worse.


**Manipulation**

**AN: **First request! So, this goes to Fuckyeahhdragonballzyaoi, with the wish for some Goten/Gohan. Very unexpected, but I wanted to widen my horizon, so it´s fine. Sexy prompts will be included in my PWP shorts, and since there was no specific detail added in the request, I´m gonna write some porn. So what to know… Goten is ~25, Gohan is accordingly ~32 and of course married and everything.

So, specific **warnings**: incest, cheating, oral sex. And one very important warning, there is some story before the action starts. I had to do some mental acrobatics to make this pairing work in my mind, and I can´t without story, bear with me.

Alright, have fun!

* * *

_"You´re not even trying, you won´t get shit with that attitude."_

_He looked him deep into the eyes, how was he not trying, he gave his all, but there was no way around it. With a deep breath, he took his whole length into his mouth, choking, deprived of air, but the satisfied look on his face was worth it all._

A long squeak was heard from his chair when Goten slowly leaned back. This wasn´t bad. Not at all. But somehow… He closed his laptop, annoyed at himself. It won´t work. He thought he would write porn for practice, his first novel was already finished in his drawer, but maybe some advertisement on the net first, wouldn´t be too bad. Probably not. But he simply… couldn´t focus on it. He rubbed over his face, annoyed with himself. He should just get it over with. Write the damn thing, go to bed, dream of a great writing career. Or of sex.

… and then there was this problem. This god awful problem. Sometimes he just lay on his bed, imagining what would happen if anyone he knew read his blog. His brother. If he would notice. Where the inspiration came from. Or how much manual work was connected to it.

Probably not. He would probably just… be disappointed. Disappointed in his perverted brother writing smut instead of finally getting _a real job_. With a sigh, he opened the laptop again and continued writing. Self-pity wasn´t helping anyway.

* * *

He got a text to come over. A text from his brother who just lived fucking next door wasn´t too good. And when he entered the house and saw Gohan sitting on the couch with a stern face, he was expecting something very bad.

"Hey. What´s up, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

Okay. This was just getting better…

"Where´s Videl?"

"Videl is with Pan at her father´s. That´s why I asked you to come over."

Goten slowly walked over to the couch and sat down as well. No one was dead, what the fuck had happened?

"Listen little brother, I know we haven´t been very supportive of your preferred career choice so far and I think I owe you an apology, but… this is unacceptable."

Gotens eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me? You´re sorry you were a complete asshole about it and now you apologize just to say that you should´ve put it nicely that I´m not allowed to do what I want FOR FUCK`S SAKE!"

Gohan had at least the decency to look guilty. Speak of unacceptable now!

"What? I wasn´t even finished, let me… I read your blog. Stop writing that, I don´t want my name connected to someone who writes… this!"

Now it was Gotens turn to be baffled.

"You read my… how did you even find it?"

Gohan scoffed. "I´m the genius here. Not that it takes one. Stop that immediately and delete it!"

Goten leaned back, grinning slightly. He rubbed his arm, crossed his legs, looked at the table, waiting long enough to make Gohan hesitant in his demand.

"Fuck I will. That´s not my problem. Since everyone is so extremely helpful, I need to help myself. And anyway…" He leaned closer to his brother, grinning wider. "You sure your name is the only thing you are thinking about? Not maybe, I don´t know, the guilt you felt when you could do nothing else than to grab your dick while reading gay porn?"

He was close enough to see his brother´s eyes move frantically.

"Of course I´m sure. I don´t need to masturbate, I have a wife."

Sure he had. "Whatever you say. Just so you know, I won´t judge you. Contrary to other people, I´m open to new ideas."

With that, he got up, looking down on Gohan, who was not as confident anymore.

"I won´t delete it. You wanna know why? You all being assholes wouldn´t be enough, I´m not that petty, but they remind me of something very important. Cause I´m honest to myself and I know what I want and as long as I can´t have it, they´ll stay where they are."

Gohan´s adam´s apple moved when he swallowed hard. Probably missed the times when his little brother did what he was told to do.

"And what is that?"

"What?"

"What you can´t have? Is there someone? Some… guy?"

Goten looked long at Gohan. Everything he wanted to say was racing through his mind, but he couldn´t say, he couldn´t say anything, anything at all.

"You know that this isn´t an excuse for ruining my scientific career."

Oh great, now it was all about him again, _I can´t understand you anymore, little brother, where did time go, you used to listen to me, you changed_, sure, he was the only one growing up, no one to blame but him!

"Gohan. I don´t care. I simply don´t care. Do you even expect me to care?"

"I don't know what to expect of you anymore. You are not…"

With that, Goten turned around and left. He didn´t want to listen to that a second longer. He stopped halfway back home, a few steps, it was all it took to think about going back. Going back and telling him everything he wanted to tell him for very fucking long, how _he_ shouldn´t be the one to be disappointed, how _he_ should support him, should… should just…

"YOU are the fucking PROBLEM!"

Gohan probably didn´t expect him to be back that fast, only looking at him with big eyes.

"YOU are the problem, you shithead asshole, it´s all your fault, it´s all…"

He stopped talking, pressing his hands against his eyes, what was he doing, this was just as useless as everything else.

"Goten, what is wrong?"

Oh, so concerned, see how long that will last.

"I want to fuck you."

Here we go.

"That isn´t funny. This wouldn´t even be funny if you were still a stupid teenager going through a phase, but you aren´t!"

He removed his hands from his eyes, it didn´t matter anymore anyway.

"Well, guess you´re wrong with that, _big brother_, I´m not joking. I have contemplated over this long and hard and I came to the conclusion that I want to fuck you. That´s the problem. You being an asshole actually made it worse."

He raised his eyebrows, waiting for a reaction. There was this little bit of hope, this tiny shred of something good happening for once. It was hopeful porn he wrote, Gohan must´ve noticed that at least, if he even read them all.

"It makes me sad, Goten. I don't know what I did to make you feel that way, but I´m sorry."

"Are you fucking KIDDING me? Do you think I´m just misguided or something, do you think I´m not able to … comprehend my own thoughts? I may not be a genius, but I´m not crazy!"

"I didn´t say that."

"You just as well could´ve."

Goten was about to stomp out again, but a spontaneous thought made him stay. "You know what, Gohan, you are probably right. I mean, you are so much smarter than me, of course you notice things I don´t. So… there is probably only one way to cure me of my misguided thoughts."

Gohan looked doubtful. "And what would that be?"

Goten shrugged, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I could suck you and realize I´m not actually attracted to my brother, but to the thought of someone like my brother. Right?"

"No."

"Come on now, Gohan, it´s just a blowjob, that´s not even cheating. I´m very good at it, Videl sure can´t suck cock like me. You read my stories, they are based on real life events."

"I never wanted to know that, god, no!"

"Please, after all you did to me, this one last request, you are the best, Gohan, you know you are, you can´t let your little brother suffer like that, you can´t, right?"

He started closing the gap, getting nearer to Gohan, he didn´t back off, he was brave.

"I can´t, you are… I can´t, Goten, this isn´t…"

He grabbed Gohan´s trousers. He still didn´t back off.

"There´s nothing you´ve got to do, Gohan, you just have to stand still, nothing more, it´s very easy."

He got on his knees, pulling Gohan´s trousers with him. Looks like he´s won. When he put his hands on the waistband of Gohan´s underwear, he stopped. His dick was so near, he could smell the slight arousal, but it was his brother, he wouldn´t rape his brother, he had to… he looked up.

"I´m doing this now. Are you okay with it? Gohan?"

He didn´t look at him. This was not the time to be embarrassed!

"Just do it, before I change my mind. Do it!"

That sounded like a yes. With one swift motion he pulled Gohan´s underwear down, revealing his dick, just as he had imagined over and over again. It was still limp, surrounded by thick black hair, very straight black hair, though… Goten couldn´t keep back a small giggle.

"Did you trim that?"

No answer. When he looked up, Gohan was very sternly looking somewhere else.

"Alright then, no talking. Who´s your hairdresser, though?"

The instant slap over his head was probably deserved, so he got back to business, grabbing Gohan´s cock and starting to slowly stroke it. Gohan made a surprised noise, but kept staying stiff.

"You know, Gohan, how about a bet? When you keep standing like a statue till I finish, I will instantly delete my blog when we´re done. How ´bout that?"

"How about you shut up finally. If you do that all the time, I wonder you ever get laid."

Goten stroked a bit harder, a small moan escaped his brother. "Haha. Now don´t get sassy up there." He slid his fingers through his brother´s pubic hair, he was always so neat, even that was neat, unbelievable. One lick over his penis was enough. To make him shiver. Goten smiled, his nose pressed to his brother´s stomach, and then he finally took it in, slowly, letting it glide over his tongue till it hit the back of his throat, keeping it there for a second, enjoying it, tasting it, moving.

He would´ve expected him to be a sobbing heap on the floor by now, at least getting weak knees, but Gohan stayed still. Goten continued to move his mouth over Gohan´s dick, tilting his head to get his tongue on every side till he felt it getting hard. Finally. He leaned back, looking at his brother, but he still refused to look down or react at all.

"Hey there, are you still alive? Or did I already kill you?"

Gohan exhaled, but kept quiet. Fine.

"You are such an asshole, you know that I should´ve fun, too, right? Okay, fine, I´ll stick my fingers up your ass, maybe you talk then…"

"No you won´t!"

Ha! NOW he looked down! Goten grinned widely, the angry look on his brother´s face was more amusing then he would´ve thought.

"Was a joke, calm down. This is way better when we look at each other, you know?"

Gohan stared at him for a few seconds. The corner of the room seemed to be more impressive in the end. Well.

"Fine, whatever, I´ll have fun on my own."

With that he fumbled with his trousers, getting one hand inside, it wasn´t comfortable, but it worked. He licked the underside of Gohan´s cock again, teasing his balls, making him shiver… Goten stopped for a moment. This was all exciting and fun, still his knees started to hurt and he was about to get a cramp in his hand and he feared he would fall over since he couldn´t keep his balance with just one hand that was supposed to do something else as well. Gohan obviously noticed the break.

"What now? Can´t you just do it?"

Goten took a deep breath. A very deep one. "Yeah, I can, would you mind sitting down?"

Silence followed. Goten took another deep breath and punched Gohan in the gut, making him fall backwards. He didn´t want the easy way, he wouldn´t get it. After he got a pillow and pulled his trousers down, Gohan stopped looking like he was in pain, he hadn´t hit that hard anyway, he got his brother's dick in his mouth again. That has been the last interruption. He played with the tip a bit, sucking lightly and trying to ignore the urge to bite down, he felt the spasming of Gohan´s thigh under his hand, his own dick growing hard. Goten looked up, maybe his brother finally stopped with his stupid act, it was always nice to see the expression, but Gohan still refused. Well. Goten shrugged lightly, sticking out his tongue before he moved his head forward until he felt the trimmed hair on his nose. It still made him feel constricted, but there was nothing better than a convulsing dick in his throat and from the intensity of it, Gohan felt the same. He moved his head back, taking in some air and got right back in, trying to swallow, making his throat move, making Gohan squirm even more.

After a few thrusts, he slowly increased the speed, taking him in as deep as he could. He even stopped stroking his own dick, he couldn´t, he was too focused on the task, driving his brother crazy and not accidentally hurting himself. It didn´t take long for Gohan to try and control the movements, thrusting his hips upwards and when Goten didn´t let him, he grabbed his hair and started pushing to his liking.

He had hoped his brother would finally enjoy it, but it was getting a bit too rough for Goten. He felt saliva pooling in his mouth and dripping in enormous amounts over his chin, he tried to cough, but he couldn´t. When he looked up, Gohan was finally looking at him, eyes half-lidded but determined, definitely not letting go. Goten grabbed Gohan´s hands, he didn´t let go, at least he slowed down, letting him get some air, spitting out all the saliva, he hardly got the dick out of his mouth when Gohan pushed it back in. Now that was rough. And unexpected. Goten couldn´t voice how he felt about this betrayal, the only thing he managed to do was some gurgling noise.

"What´s wrong, Goten, isn´t that what you wanted?"

Oh how he would´ve loved if everyone who thought of Gohan as innocent and nice would hear that! Goten leaned against his brother´s knees, again trying to get away, at least letting him control the pace, it wasn´t quite working. Gohan´s movements slowed down a bit, at least, but they also got more violent, he was probably about to come, he didn´t mind!

How had he thought he could simultaneously get off as well… Gohan stopped for a moment, still inside Goten´s throat. Being rough was fine, coming in his mouth wasn´t so much. His attempts at getting away got more violent, while Gohan´s grip in his hair was even fiercer, both struggling for their favourite position, a few strands of hair left Goten´s head and a grunted moan was the only warning Goten got before his brother came hard into his mouth.

Finally, he let go, desperately needed, most of his cum ended up halfway in Goten´s throat, he was afraid he would suffocate, what a punishment for all his sins…

It took a while for both to stop panting. Goten was rather glad he survived it all. He had imagined thousand ways of how this special moment could´ve gone, this was one of the few he hadn´t thought of. He gave the pillow a short glance, that was ruined now, he spit all the cum on it. Well. He didn´t care. When he looked up, Gohan got a serious look on his face again.

"Are you fine?"

"Barely." His voice sounded hoarse. Great.

"I hope you´re satisfied. And I want you to know…" He leaned in closer. "I want you to know that no matter what you think of me, I still love you. I always will. You´re my little brother, there is hardly anything I wouldn´t do for you." He looked him up and down. Goten didn´t say anything to that, he just stared at him angrily.

"I might have questioned your decisions, but in the end I will always support you. I hope you know that."

Goten sat there for a while, silent. There was nothing to say. In the end, his brother had managed to make him feel guilty. _He would do anything, no matter how hard it was for him._ He got up, pulling his pants with him, and nodded.

"I´ll delete the blog. As promised."

* * *

Back in his room, Goten immediately turned on his laptop. He wasn´t exactly sure how he had to look at the situation, it didn´t feel like he had won. Anything. Though with his blog gone… he opened the file with his finished novel. Could just as well polish this up and really start his writing career.

It took him a few minutes to realize. Maybe that has been the plan after all. To punish him. In every way. And then help him. Asshole.

_Fin._

* * *

That has been a piece of work. I wouldn´t have thought I would struggle so much with it. Funny enough, I could wrap my mind easier around the pairing than around the blowjob scene. BUT we only grow as people and writers when we attempt to do stuff we can´t do well, so I guess it was a good practice?

Anyway, if you´ve read other stuff by me, you´d know I usually write from the perspective of all the protagonists, but I decided not to do this in this case. For very specific reasons. Let me say it like that, Gohan´s thoughts would´ve put a damper on the fun. Maybe? You´ll never know!


End file.
